


Is The Ground Shaking Or Is It Just Me?

by Glitchinthedark



Series: THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY WHUMPTOBER 2020 [27]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Earthquakes, Family, Family Bonding, Fear, Gen, Natural Disasters, Protective Luther Hargreeves, idk what to tag anymore, these lot just keep getting into shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchinthedark/pseuds/Glitchinthedark
Summary: Oh shit, an earthquake!
Series: THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY WHUMPTOBER 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949950
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Is The Ground Shaking Or Is It Just Me?

2020 had been a mess of a year. They had a few months to enjoy themselves after their brush with the apocalypse – twice of course – but most of that was spent recovering and enjoying the small things in life they had taken for granted. Just as they were coming out of their shell once more, bonding as a familial unit, the pandemic struck, leaving them all stuck quarantining, rather begrudgingly, in their childhood home.

Nobody had a clue what time it was, just that it was some time in the late afternoon judging by the way the light was shining through the windows. They had always learned to tell time through natural light positioning, but none of them cared to remember it. They spent most of their days in the great hall, reading, drinking, anything they could to evade the boredom of a lockdown. It was about to get a little more interesting. It started with a small vibration, quickly building up to an unsteady shake in milliseconds as the epicentre of the earthquake struck the earth below them.

“Vanya stop trying to tear down the house again” Klaus called, barely turning his head away from the book Five had recommended to him.

“Guys its not me.” Vanya stood panicked as she looked around for any possible cause.

“Shit! Get down!” Luther dove on instinct to shield Five and Allison, only managing to shield the latter as Five did his usual escapade and teleported away. “Little shit.”

The house shook for what seemed like forever. Getting any sort of earthquakes were rare and the few times they experienced them, they were nothing more than little shakes too small to notice. This was something different, a larger earthquake pending on the definition of a natural disaster level occurrence. The lights in the main hall started to flicker as plaster from the ceilings plaster began to float down around them. It didn’t take long for the old furnishings to part from their walls, with wall lamps and lights crashing and echoing through the house. Cracks of plaster began to bounce off the tables and coverings the siblings hid under, even hitting Luther as he tried to shield Allison from the falling debris.

“Shit, Luther you’re injured.” Allison noticed the shallow cuts start to bleed from his head and neck as he awkwardly lumbered over to grab a handful of tissue from the coffee table.

“Why didn’t you just move her under cover?” Klaus questioned as he started to emerge from under the bar after turning the corner to inspect the initial damage.

“Well after Vanya’s meltdown and now this, we can agree this house needs some structural work” Diego got up from under the side table to assess the damage to the house and front room.

“Really Diego, I said I was sorry!” Vanya shook her head knowing it was a joke, trying to refrain from laughing even if she was at the bottom end of it. “Guys where’s Five?”

They all looked around them, wondering if he had teleported under some furnishing in the room or to a safer space in the house. Stepping into the room through a force field of blue, Five reappeared holding a book in his hand as he seemed marginally unphased. “Well this room is a mess.”

The siblings regrouped to assess the overall damage in the house from the earthquake. Many delicate items of china had fallen off shelves creating a mosaic of shattered pottery across the floors. Lights had fallen or come loose off ceilings and walls while some also began to show evidence of cracks and breakings. The house was definitely in a dire state even if the earthquake didn’t point out these facts. The fact of the matter was, they were at least safe for now.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you couldn't tell I am very sleep deprived and this isn't one of the best things I have written.


End file.
